Runner
Overview Runners are an illegal underground courier group who operate independently from The City and the City of Glass's legal security and surveillance measures. As such, they are a popular option of transport for private and sensitive documents and such across the city, being able to completely avoid the intrusion of the City regime. To perform their jobs each runner is taught the art of Parkour, in which participants use the urban and rural areas to perform efficient movements through structures. Runners are adept at moving quickly, vaulting, sliding, and other movements. By making use of parkour, Runners are able to spend most of their time on rooftops or within urban structures and use the environment to escape from opposition such as the City Protection Force. If the Runner is unable to escape they are also trained in a variety of street martial arts to compliment their parkour skills. Some are also knowledgeable in gun and weapon use. Mirror's Edge Catalyst The Runners are a special group of voluntary offGrids who've decided not to be part of the Conglomerate machine. Living on the rooftops and grouping together in tight-knit Cabals they race across the urban landscapes, performing burglaries and courier jobs for those willing to pay. The Corporate Houses secretly depend on the Runners for their constant scheming and though KrugerSec has a standing order to neutralize any Runner on sight, some claim that they are not clamping down as hard on them as they could. Operations Possibly identified by various tattoos, known as “tags”, and colour themed clothing, the number of Runner groups in the city is currently unknown, although two groups have so far been identified. Each group consists of a number of field agents, known as Runners, who physically carry the packages from origin to destination. These field agents are directed over radio by Trackers, of which there is at least one in each Runner group. Trackers are usually retired Runners who use their contacts, knowledge, and skills gained during their time in the field to create their own Runner organization. They can then either employ the services of another Tracker’s Runner to move a package or begin training their own Runners to form an additional Runner group. Runner and Tracker *Celeste Wilson: noted for her flamboyant style of parkour, she was once a student of Mercury, though she usually worked for Drake. *Clarence E. Kreeg: a laid-back Runner who works for Drake. *Drake: possibly one of the founding members of the Runners, Drake currently operates as a Tracker while creating much of the equipment the Runner groups currently use. *Faith Connors: a new but highly skilled Runner who was personally trained by Mercury rigidly before being allowed to run. *Jacknife: an ex-Runner who was known for his parkour prowess during his tenure with the Runners. *Leaf: a Tracker noted for training Runners in combat arts. *Mercury: a Tracker responsible for training some of the best Runners on the field. Terms *Faith Connors claims to "live" for this moment, describing the experience as; "All you can see is the sky. All you can feel is the air and all you can hear is your own heartbeat." *"The Blues" is a slang term for the City Protection Force (CPF's) who hunt down the Runners. *"The Deadpoint" is the moment that a Runner experiences at the arch of a jump where the Runner feels suspended in the air, neither rising nor falling. *"The Flow" is the term Runners use to describe the experience of the continued momentum they use to preform various parkour abilities to traverse the city. *"The Mirror’s Edge" is a term Runners use to describe the state of their existence; "Between the gloss and the reality, the Mirror’s Edge". Trivia *By the end of the Mirror’s Edge game, Pirandello Kruger had created an anti-Runner task force known as Pursuit cop that were as skilled in the art of Parkour as the Runners. Some ex-Runners had even joined the Pursuit Cops as a legal alternative to “Running”. *Public warnings that label Running as a public threat list 5 signs to identify Runners: **A fondness for the colour red. **Calluses on the palm, knuckle and fingertips. **Telltale scuff marks on their clothes. **Unexplained scrapes, bruises or broken bones. **Unreliable or unexplained absences from work or school. *The Runners in Mirror's Edge are similar to the Runners in Dying Light. External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/story *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/intel/factions-citizens/the-runners Category:Faction